Colonel Warlusk
by BobwhiteBobwhite
Summary: Jayd’s path has brought her back to the side of an old friend and given her a chance to find peace in her past. Ben Solo/ OC
1. The Control Room

Jayd marched into the control room of the ship, ignoring both the discomfort of her shoes and the ongoing prattle of her companion. This ship was a great deal nicer than the ones she was used to, and therefore much more heavily manned. Officers hurried here and there, preparing the enormous ship for launch.

The general was rambling and pointing here and there, as if Jayd didn't know a control room when she saw one. He wasn't the first man to explain things she already knew to her. Such was the life of a woman in the First Order.

She didn't dare interrupt or remind the general that she hadn't obtained the rank of colonel by being clueless. All the stories Jayd had heard painted him as some kind of brave and ruthless warlord. Being here with him was an intimidating and humbling experience.

The general was a tall, fair man with fiery red hair and an ever-present sourness to his face, even when he smiled. He carried himself like a petulant child, but he must've had some degree of skill to earn his title. After all, he was one of the most powerful men in the galaxy.

Hux took in his companion's lithe frame, dark hair and lovely mocking mouth. Although she was beautiful, as far as Hux could tell, she caused no stirrings within him. Any emotion or primal desire had been trained out of him long ago.

The two of them marched side by side to the head of the room as the crew prepared to launch. There was a rumble as the engines began to fire up. The officers found their places like clockwork.

"Let me introduce you to my associate," the general said. A figure stood, still and solitary, gazing out the window.

"Master Ren," General Hux called.

The figure turned. He was tall, draped in black, with an intimidating black mask covering the entirety of his face.

"Colonel, this is Kylo Ren," Hux said, "Ren, this is Colonel Jayd Warlusk. She has been transferred from our Inner Rim post. She and I will be working very closely together."

"Pleased to meet you, Master Ren," Jayd said, bowing her head slightly.

Master Ren looked at Colonel Warlusk for a long time— or seemed to, since his mask concealed his gaze.

"Colonel," he said finally, turning away. His voice was deep and rather staticky. For a moment, Jayd thought it sounded familiar.

"Yes, well," General Hux said, quickly, "I suppose we should assume our positions. We are about to get underway."

"Mm," Jayd nodded in agreement, "Very well. So pleased to be working with you, General."

General Hux watched her march away and went back to work.


	2. Ben Solo

Jayd looked blankly up at the ceiling of her chambers. Her scalp ached from having her long brown hair pulled into a tight bun all day. The military wasn't exactly where she'd imagined herself when she was younger, but she'd excelled in her service to the First Order and had no reason to quit.

General Hux had pulled strings to get Jayd one of the nicer chambers. Not that she cared much. The bunks were all the same. The ship would reach Jakku by the time she awoke.

For a moment, she wondered what her parents would think if they saw her now. She'd taken quite the opposite path from the one they'd wanted for her. Perhaps they did know. Perhaps word had reached their remote Corellian farm.

Jayd shook the thought away. She'd left the farm for a reason and there was no point in letting her thoughts linger there.

There was a knock on the door. Jayd sat up, startled. Perhaps it was General Hux with some kind of news or orders for her next patrol.

She sighed and rose from her bunk, walking across the cold metal floor. She pressed the button to open the door and was shocked to see Kylo Ren.

"Master Ren?" She asked, confused, taking a step backward.

"Colonel Warlusk," his fuzzy voice said from behind his mask, "May I?"

Jayd stood aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. She felt uncomfortable being in Ren's presence out of uniform. She felt him staring at her through the beetle black goggles of his mask.

"What can I do for you, Master Ren?" Jayd asked.

Without warning, Kylo Ren reached up and with a click and a puff of air, removed his mask.

Jayd reacted as if she'd been electrocuted, falling back onto her bunk, her jaw dropping and tears forming in her eyes.

His face was the face of a friend she hadn't seen in years. The flowing black hair, prominent nose and pouty mouth of Ben Solo. But his eyes were different. Where once there was curiosity and light, there was anger and malice. They were hard and cold. They were purely the eyes of Kylo Ren and Ben Solo no longer existed in them.

"Ben?" she asked hoarsely.

"It's Kylo Ren now, Jayd Warlusk," her old friend said, stepping forward and helping her up.

She fell into his arms, wetting his chest with her tears. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"No," Kylo said in a low voice, "Neither did I. I wasn't sure you survived..."

Jayd let out a shuddering gasp and sat back down on the edge of her bunk. Kylo sat beside her silently.

"I couldn't believe it was you," he said quietly, "when I saw you today, it was like seeing a ghost."

He and Jayd chuckled quietly.

"Why did you join the First Order? Why didn't you—?" Kylo began.

"What? Go back to Corellia?" Jayd scoffed, "Face my parents like some kind of...failure?"

"You are not a failure," Kylo said, "We were the ones who were failed. By our parents. By Skywalker."

"It is done," Jayd said, shaking her head, "But what are we to do now?"

"Did Hux tell you why we are going to Jakku?" Kylo asked.

Jayd shook her head and looked at him curiously.

"There is a map to Luke Skywalker's location hidden there," Ren said, "If we find him, the Jedi are through."

"And with them," Jayd added, "The last hope of the Resistance."

"Yes," Kylo said.

The two of them gazed at each other for a while.

"I am glad to find you alive, old friend," Jayd said, grasping his arm warmly, "But I don't know if I want anyone to know about…"

"I would never," Kylo said, "Your past is safe with me."

"And I don't think we should let on that our relationship has ever been anything more than professional," Jayd continued, "Even though I once considered you my best friend."

"Of course. If the Supreme Leader found out about you..." Ren said with a shudder.

"I understand," Jayd said with a smile, "But I am good at what I do."

"I'll leave you now," Kylo said, grinning slightly, "Goodnight, Jayd."


	3. General Hux

General Hux stood waiting in the hallway when Jayd emerged the next morning. She raised an eyebrow, "Here to escort me to work, General? You know, I think I'm capable of finding my way."

Hux clasped his hands behind his back, puffing up his chest and lifting his chin. "I simply want to ensure your comfort aboard my ship. Supreme Leader Snoke wouldn't take kindly to mistreatment of one of his most important soldiers."

Jayd sighed and took her place beside the general and the two of them marched toward the control room.

"I assume a squadron will be sent to Jakku?" Jayd asked.

"Preparations are already being made," Hux replied, "With any luck, Ren will return quickly and we'll report back to base with little trouble."

"Ren is leading them?" Jayd asked.

"Ren has a better understanding of what we're looking for," General Hux said quickly, quickening his pace.

Jayd was surprised. From what she gathered of their relationship, Ren and the general were somewhat competitive. Admitting he did not know something that Kylo Ren did couldn't be easy for him.

"You're wiser than I gave you credit for, General," Jayd said, lightly smirking at him, "My mistake."

Hux flushed pink for an almost imperceptible moment and chuckled. "It's a common mistake. There were many in my ranks who thought I only got where I am today by standing on the shoulders of my father."

It wasn't just here. The whispers of this supposed nepotism had even reached Jayd's ear in the Inner Rim. After all, who would speak out against the son of someone as ruthless and formidable as Brendol Hux?

"I may have taken a leaf out of my father's book, but I am my own man," he said with conviction, more to himself than to his companion.

Jayd looked at the general out of the corner of her eye. The sour frown still played upon his lips, but now his grey eyes had a hard determination about them.

"I don't think anyone will doubt that soon enough," Jayd said, smirking at the general, "If the rumors are true."

"Colonel," Hux said in a low voice, smiling slyly, "You know I couldn't tell you if they were."

He winked.

"Of course," Jayd replied, winking back.

So the rumors were true. The First Order was building a superweapon. There were only rumors and break room talk of such a thing at her old post, but the general's smug confidence confirmed it.

"Well, I would love to be there to see it," Jayd said, "That is, if the rumors are true, of course."

"If the rumors are true," Hux said, his voice barely more than a whisper, "I'll make sure you have a front row seat."

The pair of them entered the control room and parted ways.


	4. Poe

"Colonel Warlusk," General Hux said as he exited the prisoner's cell.

"Sir?" Jayd replied.

"My attempts have been unsuccessful," Hux said, "Perhaps you could try to get the information from him in your own way."

Jayd. "I'll try, sir. Though I do not hope for much, if even you couldn't get anything out of him."

Hux smirked and nodded. Jayd walked past him into the cell.

"Another one?" the prisoner asked, sighing as Jayd approached him. He was young with dark hair and eyes. He'd been injured in his capture, and perhaps by the others who'd interrogated him.

"Bring it on," the prisoner said, "I can do this all day."

Jayd noticed a bowl of water and some rags. She took these in hand, dipped a rag into the water and was about to wipe the blood off of his face. The prisoner flinched, moving his head as far away from her as he could, which wasn't far with his restraints.

"I'm not gonna torture you or anything," Jayd said boredly.

"What are you, a medic or something?" he asked.

"Hell no," Jayd replied with a scoff.

The prisoner glared at her but allowed her to clean his wounds.

"What's your name?" Jayd asked.

The prisoner remained silent. She tried something she hadn't done in years. She wasn't even sure if it would work since she was so out of practice.

"What do you do?" Jayd tried again, pushing a lock of his dark hair out of the way to clean the cut on his head.

She prodded gently at his mind with the Force. She couldn't be too abrasive or he would know she was there.

"Can't you just tell me one thing they don't already know so I can go back about my own business?" Jayd asked, "I have other things to do besides wipe blood off of strangers all day."

"My name is Poe," the prisoner said finally, "I'm a Resistance pilot. The best of the fleet."

His eyes widened as if he didn't know why he'd said that.

"Poe," Jayd pushed a little further, "I think they want a map of some kind. What can you tell me about that?"

She felt him push her back out, whether he meant to or not. "You don't belong here," Poe said.

"Excuse me?" Jayd asked.

"There's something different about you," Poe said, staring intently at her, "You don't belong here."

Jayd rolled her eyes. "If that's all you're going to say, can I go now?"

Poe frowned and looked away from her. "You might as well," he said, "I'm not telling you anything else."

Jayd set the bowl and rags back down and left the room.

"Well?" Hux asked.

"His name is Poe. He's the best pilot in the Resistance," Jayd said, "That's all I could find out."

General Hux sighed. "It seems we need the help of Kylo Ren if we're going to get much more out of him."

"Indeed," Jayd said, "In the meantime, I suppose I'd better make my rounds."

"Report back to me here as soon as you're finished," Hux said.

"Yes, sir," Jayd said, turning and marching away. She smiled to herself, proud that she was still able to harness the Force after all these years.


	5. Supply Closet

"It's in a droid," Kylo Ren said as he exited the cell, "A BB unit."

Hux and Warlusk stood side by side just outside the door.

"Well, then," the general said, "If it's on Jakku, we'll soon have it."

"I leave that to you," Ren said, "Colonel Warlusk, will you assist me?"

Before General Hux could question him, Ren led Jayd down the hallway.

Jayd asked no questions, but followed Ren around each corner until he led her into some kind of supply closet and closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Jayd asked as Ren removed his mask.

No sooner had he taken the mask off than he dropped it and pressed the unsuspecting colonel against the wall with a passionate, hungry kiss.

His hard, warm body held her safely in place, his hands grasping longingly at her waist, as his mouth kept returning like a powerful wave. Jayd melted into him, enjoying each movement.

He finally stopped and the two of them caught their breath.

"It's been very difficult for me to keep my mind on my mission today," Ren said softly, "You've become a distraction."

"Ben," Jayd whispered, "We cannot do this. Supreme Leader Snoke will sense your distraction. We may both be in danger even now."

Kylo stared down at her with those cold, unfeeling eyes. "No, my feelings for you don't weaken me. You make me stronger. I have to finish what I've set out to do, for both our sakes."

Jayd's breath came out heavy and ragged. There were so many conflicts rising in her mind. She loved Ben Solo, but she wasn't sure this young man before her was still Ben Solo. There was a darkness to him that might not be able to be cleared away. And seeing a darkness in him made her realize that she must still have enough light inside her to see the dark. How could she encourage him either way when she was still conflicted herself?

She bowed her head, "I think Skywalker's training destroyed both of us."

"Yes," Ren said, lifting her chin, "and that's why we have to rid ourselves of him. We must free ourselves of the past. I...need your help. Your support. Your love."

Jayd stared at him. "You have it. You always have."

An alarm sounded throughout the ship. "Quick, we must go," Jayd said, "General Hux will be wondering where we are."

"It seems he can't keep things under control without us," Ben said, putting his helmet back on.


	6. Escape

"General Hux," Ren said as he and Colonel Warlusk marched into the control room, "Is it the Resistance pilot?"

Hux observed both of them. "Yes, and he had help from one of our own. We're checking the registers now to identify which stormtrooper it was."

"The one from the village," Ren said matter-of-factly, "FN-2187."

Hux glared at him.

"Sir," an officer said, "Ventral cannons hot."

"Ventral cannons?" Jayd asked, assuming her place beside the general, "Don't tell me they shot down our turbolasers."

Hux commanded the ventral cannons to be fired at the fugitives.

"Sir, we've found the stormtrooper responsible," Captain Phasma called the general over.

"Colonel," another officer called Jayd over, "They're shooting back at the blasts from the cannons."

"Do we know how many of the blasts are still targeting them?" Warlusk asked.

But before the officer could answer, another called, "General! They've been hit."

Jayd joined Hux at the officer's screen.

"Destroyed?" Hux asked.

"Disabled," the officer replied, "They were headed back to Jakku. The fighter is projected to crash in the Goazon Badlands."

"They were going back for—" Jayd began.

"The droid," she and the general finished in unison.

"Send a squad to the wreckage," Hux commanded, "I will alert Supreme Leader Snoke."

He left the room. Jayd looked around the room. "Well," she announced, "as far as mistakes go, that one was relatively well-handled. With any luck, we'll be returning only slightly behind schedule. I want an investigation into how a lone stormtrooper and a prisoner escaped in a fighter seemingly without obstacle. This was a near-miss, my friends, and certainly not the kind of work expected from the First Order."

As she was speaking, Hux returned and convened with Ren. Jayd didn't hear the conversation, but Ren left the general looking bothered and upset.

Jayd went to stand beside him. "We'll retrieve the droid, General. No need to look so worried."

Hux scoffed but smirked at her. "I certainly hope you're right, Colonel."


	7. Supper

After the squad failed to retrieve the droid, there was nothing left to do but return to base.

Hux and Warlusk marched into the control room to supervise the jump to hyperspace. As they walked in, Jayd stopped when she saw a whole group of computer panels hacked to bits.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked.

Hux rolled his eyes. "That'll be Ren's handiwork. He throws tantrums like a child. Costs the First Order thousands, and yet he seems to think he's in a position to give me orders."

Once the jump to hyperspace was complete, Jayd and the general went back out into the hallway.

"You should eat, General," Jayd said, "You work so hard you forget to take care of yourself."

She went to return to her own chamber but Hux stopped her, saying, "Colonel Warlusk, will you take your supper in my quarters this evening? It would be nice to have a friendly face to talk to before I have to face the wrath of the Supreme Leader tomorrow."

Jayd looked at him. He certainly was braver and more noble than she'd first thought,and yet there was still a kind of vulnerability to him. She grinned. "I'd like that."

The general's face almost lit up. He smirked slightly and began to lead the way. Jayd caught up to him and the two of them marched to the general's chambers.

Hux closed the door behind them. He sighed and removed his shoes and his jacket. Jayd looked around the room. It was much nicer than any bunker she'd ever seen. There was a large window along one wall, a slightly larger bed than usual, and a full table.

"Please," Hux said, heading toward what looked like a miniature refrigerator, "make yourself at home. Take off your shoes, I know they're maddeningly uncomfortable."

Jayd chuckled and took his suggestion. She took off her own jacket and let loose her hair from its tight bun as well and took a seat at the table. Hux joined her with food and drinks.

"Ah," Jayd said, "This isn't the kind of destroyer food I'm used to."

"Being the general has its perks," Hux said, sitting across from her.

He looked happier here. Perhaps it was the jacket that made him look stuffy all the time.

"So, Colonel," Hux said, taking a sip of his drink and leaning toward her.

"Please, General," Jayd said, "I consider you a friend; you can call me Jayd."

"Jayd," Hux repeated, "Beautiful name. At least compared to my own. I was blessed with Armitage, myself. But I'd understand if you prefer to call me Hux."

"Armitage," Jayd said, smiling, "It's definitely interesting. Well, tell me about yourself, Armitage. We work together all day every day and yet I know as much about you as I did when I first came here."

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"All of it," Jayd said.

"All of it?" the general replied, smiling, "Just how long are you planning to sit and listen to me?"

Jayd sat back. "As long as you want me to. Your chambers are more comfortable than mine."

Armitage chuckled and grinned at her. "Well," he said, "Let's see. I was born on Arkanis, where my father trained at the Arkanis Academy until we were driven away by the republic."

He spat that word with such hate. He took a drink.

"And… well, now I'm here. General of the First Order," he concluded, "But, of course, you probably know all that. My position makes my past public knowledge, apparently."

Jayd shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"What about you," Armitage asked, "Mysterious Jayd Warlusk?"

Jayd laughed. "Oh...not nearly as exciting, I'm afraid. I was born to a pair of Corellian farmers. I joined the First Order when I was very young. I've been working my way up ever since."

The general sighed and rolled his eyes. "You can have my job."

"Right," Jayd laughed.

The general smiled at her with the same sour smile he always had. She tilted her head and smiled back at him.

"You look different with your hair down," Armitage said.

"Well," Jayd said, "You look different without your jacket."

"Funny," Armitage said, "How we can spend so much time together and know each other so little. I believe even Kylo Ren knows more about you than I do."

He said it conversationally, but there was an interrogation behind it. Jayd wondered what he knew.

"Ren is surprisingly easy to talk to," she lied, "Not that we've spent much time together, just passing here and there. I've never even seen his face."

"He is certainly very interested in you," Armitage said.

Jayd chuckled, trying not to sound nervous. "Then he's like any other man: vulnerable to long eyelashes and rosy cheeks."

"Indeed," the general agreed smugly, "He has many weaknesses. The fact that he's weak to the charms of a lovely woman is not surprising to me."

Jayd smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"He's a handsome boy, I suppose," Armitage said, taking a drink, "But a boy he most certainly is. Definitely not old enough to be in a position of power such as he is."

Jayd chuckled. "Might some say the same about you, General?"

Hux laughed loudly. "You're most certainly new around here. You've obviously not witnessed one of Ren's famous rages yet. It's only a matter of time."

Jayd smiled. "I've never heard you laugh before. I didn't think you laughed."

"I laugh sometimes," Armitage said almost defensively, "I am human after all."

"Well, General," Jayd said, smiling and standing up, "I should let you get some sleep. You're the keystone of this whole operation, after all."

"Good night, then, Colonel," Hux said, "I've enjoyed your company."

"And I yours," Jayd said, "I look forward to being friends."


	8. The Weapon

Jayd stood resolutely in line beside Captain Phasma and other high-ranking officials of the First Order. General Hux stood in front, addressing thousands of stormtroopers. He spoke with such power and emotion.

"Today is the end of the Republic," he spat, "The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance."

His audience listened attentively. Not a sound could be heard but the wind and flapping of flags.

"This fierce machine which you have built," Hux continued, "upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic!"

With these last words, the troops saluted the general.

"FIRE!" General Hux commanded.

The entire company turned to watch the awesome power of the Starkiller base. The entire planet began to shake. A blinding pillar of red light burst into the sky, sending waves of hot air rushing one by one through the crowd.

Suddenly, a great aching kind of pain shot through Jayd's chest. It was all she could do to keep herself standing as another pain shot through her. Several more times, this mysterious pain traveled through her like electricity. She hoped Phasma wouldn't notice her heavy breathing.

Just as suddenly as the pain came, it disappeared. Only then did she recognize what it was. The Force had connected her with every person this new superweapon had killed. She had felt their sorrow and their fear just before they died.

"Colonel?" a familiar voice asked.

Jayd gulped and looked up. General Hux stood beside her, a look of concern and confusion on his face.

"Sir?" she replied.

"I asked what you thought of the weapon," Hux said, raising one suspicious eyebrow at her.

Jayd caught her breath and grinned, "Your greatest triumph yet, General. It was exhilarating to witness."

Hux smiled. "I've gotten word that Kylo Ren has finally had some success. Come with me?"

They left the surface of the base and went down to meet Ren.

"Ah, Ren," the general said as they approached the dark, masked figure, "The droid has finally been retrieved, then?"

"No," Ren replied, "We no longer need the droid. I've got the next best thing."

Hux and Warlusk exchanged a glance and followed Kylo Ren into the next room. A girl lay restrained in the interrogation room, unconscious, her head down.

"This is the girl that helped the droid escape," Ren explained, "She's seen the map. All I have to do is wait for her to wake up and then take the information we need."

Hux blinked. "Well...well done, Ren. It seems we have found success after all. I'm impressed. If you don't mind, I'm due to make my rounds. Alert me as soon as the girl is awake."

When Hux was out of sight, Ren motioned for Jayd to follow him. He led her to another closet and closed the door behind them.

"I'm noticing a theme here," Jayd joked as Ben Solo appeared from beneath his mask.

"You don't have to pretend to be brave around me, Jayd," Ben said softly, setting his helmet down and wrapping her in his arms, "I know you've felt a pull to the light. I have too, today in particular."

He rested his forehead against hers.

"I felt…" Jayd shuddered, "I felt everyone in the Hosnian system dying."

"So did I," Ben said, "Listen, Jayd, I know things might not make sense now but we're doing the right thing. Trust me."

"It's just hard to believe I'm doing the right thing when what I'm doing has caused so much suffering," Jayd mumbled.

"The other side has caused more than their own share of suffering," Ben said, "Think of all the soldiers we've lost in battle, Jayd. Think of all the husbands, wives, parents and children who had to learn that rebels killed their loved ones."

Jayd sighed.

"I have some good news," Ben said, backing away from her so as to watch her reaction, "Snoke has no plans to reassign you. In fact, once we have the last part of the map, you are to accompany me to eliminate the last Jedi."

Jayd weaved her fingers through his thick black hair and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled her closer to him, allowing one hand to travel up her spine and the other to cup her breast.

Finally he stopped, "Hux will be back any minute."

"And the girl might be awake even as we speak," Jayd agreed.

Making sure the coast was clear, the two of them went back to check on the prisoner who still slept just as soundly.


	9. Resistance

Jayd couldn't help but feel out of place standing behind Ren as he spoke with Supreme Leader Snoke's hologram.

"The scavenger," Snoke growled, "resisted you?!"

"She is strong with the Force!" Ren explained, "Untrained, but stronger than she knows."

Jayd hadn't been in the room while Kylo Ren was interrogating his prisoner. She decided it would be less suspicious if she made her own rounds after their meeting in the closet.

"And the droid?" Snoke asked.

"Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us," the general's voice rang out. Jayd turned her head to see the pale, red-headed man walking their way, sneering at Ren, "That the girl was all we needed. As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already."

"Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker," Snoke said.

"We have their location," Hux said, "We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system."

"Good," the Supreme Leader replied, "Then we will crush them once and for all. Prepare the weapon."

Hux motioned for Jayd to follow him, which she was only too happy to do, as she feared that the longer she stayed, the more likely she was to catch Leader Snoke's attention.

Once they were out of the room, Hux said, "Once again I am left picking up the pieces of every little mess that imbecile makes. And he thinks he should be in charge?"

"He had no way of knowing this girl was sensitive to the Force," Jayd said, walking beside him, "I truly believed he had found a solution."

"I had my doubts," the general said, scowling straight ahead, "but no matter. We'll just destroy the Resistance where it stands as we should have done in the first place."

"Of course," Jayd agreed, "but I do believe that the search for Skywalker must continue regardless."

The general groaned, "Oh Jayd, not you too."

"What?" Jayd asked, "The Jedi must be destroyed if we are to realize peace in the galaxy."

Hux stopped and turned to face her. She stopped too, looking at him.

"I think it is a mistake for us to spend all our time and resources searching for some old magician who may or may not still be alive," the general said in a low voice, "Skywalker hasn't been seen in years, why should he show himself now?"

"I do not know if he will ever return," Jayd admitted, "but if he does, the consequences could be devastating. For that reason alone, I think a continued search is not ill-advised."

Hux began to march again with Warlusk directly beside him.

"We are so close to victory now," Hux said, placing a hand on the colonel's shoulder, "Rest now, and you may wake to find the galaxy an entirely different place altogether."

"Yes, sir," Jayd grinned at him, branching off the main hallway to return to her own bunk.


	10. Rey

Jayd tossed and turned trying to make herself fall asleep. She couldn't stop remembering the pain she'd felt when the Hosnian system was destroyed. Panicked faces of people she would never know flashed through her mind. Young people with dreams, old couples clinging to each other, parents squeezing their frightened children for the very last time.

She remembered the kind, genuine smile that Ben Solo used to have compared to the grim half-hearted attempt he made these days. The ever-present conflict raging inside him even though he tried to hide it.

She remembered the first time she'd killed someone for the First Order. Some unsuspecting Resistance fighter whose name and story she never knew. How frighteningly easy it was, then.

She remembered her parents. Kind, wise, simple. She had grown to look strikingly similar to her mother, she realized, but with her father's rich dark brown hair instead of hair made of sunlight. She remembered, in particular, her father's funny mustache and how it poked and tickled her cheeks and forehead when he kissed them.

She sat up in her bed, sweating, deciding in one fleeting moment to do something crazy.

She stumbled out of bed, dressed herself and walked back out into the hallway, right towards the interrogation room.

As she rounded the last corner, she came face to face with the scavenger girl who pointed a stolen blaster at her.

"Please, hold on," Jayd said quickly, throwing her arms up, "You don't have much time. The general has commands to use this weapon against the Resistance itself. I was coming to let you out myself, but looks like you've got that taken care of."

The girl lowered her gun. She was pretty, with dark hair pulled into three buns on the back of her head.

"What is your name?" Jayd asked.

"Rey," the girl said cautiously.

"Rey, I'm Jayd," the colonel said, "I don't suppose you have anyone coming for you?"

"Not that I know of," Rey said.

"Then you'll need to get to the nearest hangar and steal a fighter," Jayd said, "Follow this hallway all the way to the end, turn right and go about halfway down and then turn left down corridor A12. It'll take you straight to Hangar 718. It might take a little longer, but you're almost certain not to run into anybody, and if you do, there are places to hide."

Rey started off in the direction Jayd pointed. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

Jayd rubbed her forehead and chuckled, "I must be insane. Go now, quickly. I'll stall anyone who comes looking for you, but I can only hold them off for so long."

Rey nodded and was off like a shot.

Jayd headed back toward the hologram room. She ran into Ren on his way back to the now empty interrogation room.

"Kylo Ren," she said, trying not to let her voice quaver, "May I have a word?"

Ren followed her back to the closet they met in before.

Ben took off his helmet. "I was just about to go get the map from the girl."

"The girl's locked up," Jayd said, smirking, "She's not going anywhere."

Ben grinned and kissed her. "I wish I could stay, but we have a job to do. We'll have plenty of time for this and...anything else we'd like, once our goal is reached."

"You're right," Jayd said, "I have to hurry to the control room. We're due to fire the weapon soon."

"Right," Ben said.

They exited the closet and parted ways, Jayd hurrying quickly before Kylo Ren could discover that Rey was gone.


	11. The Attack

"General! Colonel, ma'am," a nervous officer rushed forward, "The girl from Jakku, she's gone!"

"Why," Colonel Warlusk said in the loudest, angriest voice she could muster, "Do we have such a problem keeping our prisoners where they're supposed to be, Officer?!"

The young man winced. "I d-don't know, Colonel."

"Continue your search, Officer Socau," General Hux said calmly.

He turned to his companion. "Come now, Colonel. There's no need to frighten some poor officer to death."

Jayd sighed. "You're right, of course, General. Perhaps I'm just excited."

She smirked at him, trying to look as cute and delicate as possible.

"Victory will be ours soon enough," Hux said, smirking back.

"General! Fighters incoming!" one officer cried.

Hux whirled around to look out the window just in time to see a small fleet hurrying toward them.

"Dispatch all squadrons," he commanded, emotionless, mechanical. This was where the general shined. He was brave, unaffected in the face of danger or defeat.

"How did they get through the shields?" Jayd muttered, trying to sound angry but secretly impressed. Those rebels always found a way.

"It's possible one of our own disabled them," Hux replied in a low voice.

"General!" another officer cried, "Critical damage in the oscillator."

Hux and Warlusk shared a glance.

"Weapon fully charged in thirty seconds," another officer said.

"Prepare to fire," the general commanded. He turned to Jayd, "If they destroy that oscillator, the planet will crumble from the inside."

Before the weapon could be fired, another round of rebels were successful in hitting the oscillator, disabling it. The effect was almost immediate. The ground began to ripple and crack. Explosions were seen throughout the rubble.

"Come with me," the general whispered.

Jayd was confused but followed the general as he sneaked out of the bridge.

Out in the hallway, Hux grasped her hand and ran. His was a pace she could barely keep up with. "Where are we going?"

"I have to alert Leader Snoke!" he cried back.

"Can't you alert him from a ship? The planet is collapsing!"

He ignored her and dragged her into the hologram room where Snoke's ghostly image was already waiting.

General Hux stumbled forward, leaving Jayd in the shadows.

"Supreme Leader!" the general cried, "The fuel cells have ruptured. The collapse of the planet has begun."

"Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren," Snoke replied, "It is time to complete his training."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux replied, hurrying back to Jayd and taking her hand again.

"Where is Kylo Ren?" Jayd asked as the two of them ran to the nearest hangar.

"We can track him from the ship," Hux explained, "Hurry!"


	12. Scars

Jayd brushed a wisp of black hair from Ben's deeply wounded face. The cuts would scar, despite the medics' best efforts. He looked so much younger and more peaceful as he slept.

He was restless, contorting his face, groaning and tossing about often. She placed a hand softly on his cheek and he slept more peacefully.

Jayd stood up and left the room quietly, hoping to go unnoticed.

Hux was waiting outside the door. "You certainly seem very concerned about Ren's well-being."

Jayd looked at him. He had a knowing look in his eyes and the shadow of a smirk on his lips.

"Ren is important to the Supreme Leader, whether we like him or not," Jayd said, "As are you. Are you quite well, General?"

"Disappointed," the general said turning away, "In myself, mostly. It seems I only have the ability to fail, recently."

Jayd went and stood beside him. "Don't be ridiculous. You did everything you could and more. No one could have done a better job of defending us...Armitage."

Hux grinned slightly and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Jayd asked, her eyes widening and her face growing hot.

"Ren?" the general pressed.

Jayd looked back at the door. "I don't know," she said.

"There's not much that goes on in this fleet that escapes my notice, Colonel," Hux informed her, "I don't participate in that sort of thing myself, but I understand the appeal."

Jayd turned away, wondering how much he knew.

"It's not something I would want others to know about," she said quietly.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Hux asked with a chuckle.


	13. Han Solo

Ben stood alone staring out the window as the lights of the galaxy flashed past. They would reach their destination soon.

Jayd approached and stood silently next to him, watching the lightspeed cast shadows across his face.

"Ben?" Jayd greeted him in a low, meek voice.

"My name is Kylo Ren," he said curtly.

"Sorry," Jayd said, "Kylo. How is your wound?"

He turned to face her. "What do you think?"

"Well, you're still handsome to me," Jayd said.

There was something different about Ren, besides the scar on his face. There was a sadness and a seclusion that wasn't there before. He didn't say a word.

"What happened that last night on the base?" Jayd asked finally.

Kylo gazed at her. "My father was there."

"Han Solo?" Jayd asked, "He was the one who disabled the shields?"

She'd never officially met Ben's parents, but he'd introduced her to them in holograph form long ago.

"He might have," Ren said, "I don't know. He had help. But he's gone now."

"He escaped with the rest of the Resistance?" Jayd asked.

Kylo ren looked at her again. The darkness in his eyes was even darker yet.

Jayd lifted her hand to her mouth and gasped softly. "Ben...you didn't…"

"It's done," Ren said shortly, "I can have no more ties to the past. Can you promise that you are faithful to the First Order? To Supreme Leader Snoke?"

Jayd looked out the window, placing her hands on the sill.

"Yes," she lied.

Ben placed his hand on hers and the two stood in silence.


	14. The Lightsaber

Jayd hesitated when she saw the small bag buried beneath the rest of her belongings. She brushed it cautiously, almost as if she expected to be bitten by it.

Inside this bag, she knew, lay a relic of her past life that she never had the heart to discard. She hadn't so much as looked at it in years.

As she shook it out of its protective bag and onto her bunk, she was surprised at how well she remembered it, even after neglecting it for so long.

She had constructed this lightsaber herself in her younger days. The blade was a brilliant blue when ignited and the smooth metal handle was smaller than most to accommodate her small hands.

She dared not light it now. Or, perhaps, ever. But picking it up remembering the feeling of it in her hand couldn't hurt. Things couldn't get worse now.

As soon as her fingers grazed it, she was knocked back.

She looked up to find herself back in class with Luke Skywalker.

" _Not every Jedi is meant to be the same, Jayd_ ," his voice said, echoing as if in a dream, " _You have a kindness and compassion that most of your peers lack. Do not think of it as a weakness. Not every battle can be won by swinging a lightsaber around. Your love for those around you may prove to be a more powerful weapon than you realize_."

Jayd felt dizzy and fell back again only to land in the burning rubble of the school with a young Ben Solo reaching out to her with a desperate look in his eyes.

" _Just kill her, Ben_ ," a voice said, " _If she's not with us, she's against us_."

"No," Ben said, turning away from her, "Nobody touch her. Let's go."

Ben and his new followers marched away, leaving Jayd still alive among the dead bodies of her friends and classmates.

The ground collapsed around Jayd and she fell through, landing on her feet in a cool, clean room she'd never seen before. Thick green foliage lay outside the window, shaken slightly by a breeze.

" _Mama_!" a tiny voice cried.

Jayd turned to see a tiny, black-haired boy toddling toward her, chubby arms outstretched. Behind him stood an older Ben Solo, still scarred but clean and happy, smiling at the toddler and then at her.

But as she looked at him, his face and the room around them changed.

Kylo Ren looked at someone behind her. She turned but with a bang she found herself back in her room aboard the ship before she saw anyone.

She lay on the floor, her breath heavy, not sure what to make of what she'd seen. She picked herself up and looked at the lightsaber. Careful not to touch it again, she put it back in its bag and hid it from view once more.


	15. The Vision

"Colonel," a stormtrooper said, "You have been summoned by Kylo Ren. He requests your presence in his office."

"Right," Jayd said, "Thank you. Er… as you were, soldier."

The stormtrooper said nothing else but got out of her way quickly. Jayd straightened her jacket and marched down the halls of the Supremacy. Although it wasn't much different than the other ships she'd been on, Snoke's flagship gave her a feeling of unease, as if there was someone following her, watching from the shadows.

Ren's office was on the opposite side of the ship and normally she was glad of it. It had been harder to act normally around him since her vision. She hadn't had to be in Ren's presence for most of the trip to the Resistance base.

When she reached him, he was looking out the window silently, his tall, hulking figure a mere silhouette against the flashing lights.

"Colonel Warlusk," Jayd announced, "reporting as ordered, sir."

Ren turned slowly. He raised his hand and the door closed behind her with a mechanical whir.

He approached her, taking off his mask. He stood close to her, gazing down at her with an unreadable expression.

Jayd held herself at attention, fighting the trembling that his presence caused within her.

"I have felt your turmoil," he said finally.

She looked up at him, focusing on keeping him out of her mind, though she knew it was mostly pointless. He was incredibly powerful and she was out of practice.

"What are you hiding?" Ren asked as he noticed her efforts.

"I...found my old lightsaber is all," Jayd lied, "It made me think about my time in training. I know you don't want to hear about all that, sir, so I should—"

"Enough with the games, Jayd," Ren said, taking another step toward her, so close she could almost feel the heat radiating from him, "You saw something."

Jayd avoided meeting his eye.

He lifted her chin with his gloved hand, staring intensely into her eyes. "What...did...you...see?" each word was a grunt of effort as he focused on prying into her mind.

She was powerless to keep him out. She let down her meager defenses and let him in. He instantly jumped back as if he'd been shocked.

He looked at her, mouth agape, breathing heavily.

"That was...our son?" he stammered finally, "Jayd, you and I…?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jayd said, turning away, "He is only one possibility out of many. I wouldn't have given him another thought if you hadn't brought it up."

That was a lie. If she lived to be as old as the galaxy itself, she would never forget the face of the son that might've been hers.

"Jayd, I…" Ren said, coming to stand in front of her, grasping her shoulders firmly, "Once again, you've torn me in half. This son of ours can never be while we remain faithful to Supreme Leader Snoke."

He sighed and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"But Snoke doesn't control my heart. I want this future. And I want it with you."

Jayd remembered the scene she saw after viewing her son: the wild look in Ren's eyes, the footsteps of someone approaching. Her eyes grew wet. "The future is always in motion. Even now it might be too late. Would you risk angering the Supreme Leader for a future that may not be?"

"Yes," Kylo said pulling her into a kiss.


	16. The Dreadnought

**A/N: I'm back and sorry for the delay! One big thing: this story was getting way too dramatic for me so I've gone back and taken out the awkward side action with Hux (I might use it elsewhere) so Hux and Jayd are ONLY friends. Other than that, I'm happy to be back.**

Jayd observed the planet below them where the rebels were scrambling to escape. She turned to Hux. "We've caught them in the middle of their evacuation," she said with a grin.

"I have my orders from Supreme Leader Snoke," the general said, "This is where we snuff out the Resistance once and for all."

Jayd hadn't seen much of Hux lately. He looked run down, skinny and sickly. There were dark circles around his eyes as if he hadn't slept in a while. Perhaps it was self-inflicted or perhaps there was some kind of punishment from the Supreme Leader involved.

A familiar voice cracked over the radio with an urgent message for "General Hugs."

Jayd and Hux shared a glance.

"Patch him through," the general commanded.

"This is General Hux of the First Order," he replied, "the republic is no more. Your fleet are rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess there will be no terms, there will be no surrender."

There was no reply on the other end. Colonel Warlusk shrugged.

"Hi, I'm holding for General Hugs," the voice said. Then Jayd remembered whose voice it was. Poe, the resistance pilot. The one who'd escaped with help from one of the stormtroopers.

"This is Hux," the general said, "You and your friends are doomed. We will wipe your filth from the galaxy!"

The general spent more time playing into the pilot's trick, giving the rebels enough time to send fighters and bombers to Captain Canady's dreadnought and bring it down without much resistance from the Order's fleet.

As the enormous ship crumbled, Jayd collapsed into an empty chair and rubbed her forehead.

"General," one officer said, "Supreme Leader Snoke is making contact from the ship."

A look of fear crossed the general's face for a moment before he said, "Excellent. I'll take it in my chambers."

But the hologram sputtered to life and the angry face of Snoke appeared.

Before Hux could finish his sentence, he was thrown face down onto the floor.

"My disappointment in your performance cannot be overstated," Snoke growled, his voice echoing through the bridge.

"They can't get away, Supreme Leader," Hux said, lifting himself from the ground, "We have them tied on the end of a string."

"Come to me and explain yourself, you fool," Snoke said, "And bring your colonel with you."

Hux looked at Jayd and for an instant there was something like fear and pity in his eyes. "Yes, Supreme Leader."


	17. Snoke

"...Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a child in a mask," Snoke said to Ren.

It was all Jayd could do to stand unaffected by the scene before her. Ren picked himself up and stormed out of the chamber, leaving her alone with the Supreme Leader who returned to his seat before calling to her.

He was a large emaciated creature in a golden robe. No hair and seemingly no skin in some places. A deep crack weaved it's way down the middle of his forehead down to his neck. His eyes pierced into her as she strode forward.

"Colonel Warlusk," he said as she approached, "The young girl who came out of nowhere and proved herself worthy of leading an entire army."

Jayd blinked, not wanting to make eye contact but noticing each wrinkle on the old Supreme Leader's face.

"Don't think I don't know who you are, Padawan," Snoke sneered, "I know your past. You trained alongside young Ben Solo under Luke Skywalker."

Jayd's breath caught. She remembered what had happened to the rest of her classmates. She remembered being alive in a pile of rubble and bodies and wondered if she'd been brought to be executed in a similar way.

Snoke grinned maliciously. "You are a relic of Kylo Ren's past. You are precious to him beyond measure."

Jayd's throat tightened. "I do not wish to be a distraction, Supreme Leader. If necessary, I will gladly accept a reassignment."

"No," Snoke said, "No, I think you are the key to bringing him fully to the dark side. I see your mind. The light has never helped you. The only comfort you've ever found has been the First Order. You've not only accepted the dark, but settled in and made a home here. It is an admirable trait. And I think if Ren sees that in you, he will not resist. His fear of losing you is too great."

Jayd was silent. Thoughts flooded her brain. Snoke knew more than she thought. Did he also see the vision she'd had of Ren's son? Would such a child be safe under the Supreme Leader's rule?

"Your son would be welcomed into the Order," Snoke said as if reading her mind, "Celebrated. Trained to be an even greater man than his father. That is, if that is still what you want."

"Yes, sir," Jayd said quietly.

"Good," Snoke said, "Go, now, and bring Kylo Ren to the darkness."


	18. Glow

"I've been...seeing visions, I guess," Ren said, "Of the girl who escaped. She's found Skywalker, but I can never see her surroundings."

"Are these dreams?" Jayd asked, tracing her fingers lightly across his bare chest.

"No," Kylo said, "It's more like we're connected by the Force. We speak to each other somehow."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Jayd said, "Perhaps you can trick her into giving you her location. Or at least more information."

"Perhaps," Ren said thoughtfully, staring at the ceiling from their spot nestled in his bunk.

Kylo looked down at his companion and grinned. "But I don't want to think about that now. In my wildest dreams I never thought we'd end up like this."

He could feel Jayd's naked body draped lazily across his beneath the blankets, still slightly sweaty. Her dark hair loose and tangled. A sort of dreamy glow about her.

She gazed back at him, enjoying the playful smile on his lips.

"Are you sure you had never done that before?" she asked with a wink.

Ren chuckled, "I thought it was obvious."

"I mean, I wouldn't really know," Jayd said, "I went from Jedi training to the First Order. Never had much time for…"

"Right," Kylo agreed.

"Well, in any case, I suppose I should be going," Jayd said, running her fingers through her hair to tame it.

"What? You don't want to go again?" Ren asked as Jayd rolled out of his bed and gathered up her clothes.

"A third time, really?" she asked as she pulled her stockings up.

Ren laughed. "You're right," he said, also standing up.

Jayd finished getting dressed just as Ren had finished dressing his lower half. She kissed him goodbye and left discreetly, sneaking glances over her shoulder.


	19. Traitor

"Sir," Colonel Warlusk called to Hux, "I've received word from Captain Phasma. They've apprehended a group of rebels."

"Excellent," Hux said, "Let us go down to them."

The general led the way with Jayd walking beside him.

"We've got them this time," Jayd said, "There's nowhere else for them to go."

She had hoped this would get some sort of reaction. Hux had been more stressed and tired-looking than ever. Even his hair looked dull and thin.

He grinned weakly. "Indeed," he replied, "with the rebels finally eradicated, the galaxy is ours to control."

He looked at the colonel and blinked curiously. "You look happy," he commented, "Happier than usual, at least."

Jayd tried not to let her face flush with color. "I'm just so glad we have some of the most brilliant minds on our team. The ability to track through lightspeed has proven invaluable to our cause."

"Right," Hux agreed suspiciously, not wanting to press further.

"Who's this group of rebels Phasma has captured?" Jayd asked.

"One is the traitor FN2187," Hux replied, "The other two, I've no idea."

The two of them strode out into the hangar where Phasma and a number of troops stood at attention.

Hux and Warlusk stood beside Phasma as two prisoners were brought out.

FN2187, a tall young man with dark skin and his female companion with black hair and a brave face.

They were forced to kneel before the general, who slapped the former storm trooper before turning to the captain, saying, "Well done, Phasma."

Phasma turned to the third prisoner. "Your ship and payment as we agreed."

This third man was older with dark hair and a shady appearance. The other two cursed him as a traitor.

"We got caught, I cut a d-d-d-deal," he stuttered, shrugging.

"Cut a deal with what?" FN2187 voiced the question in Jayd's mind.

"Sir, we checked on the information from the thief," an officer said, "We ran a decloaking scan, and sure enough, thirty resistance transports have just launched from the cruiser."

"He told us the truth," Hux said, "Will wonders never cease? Our weapons are ready?"

"Ready and aimed, sir."

"Fire at will," Hux commanded with a sneer.

"You'd better go see the Supreme Leader, General," Jayd said quietly, "It's about time he heard some good news from you."

Hux smirked at her and left the hangar. Just as Jayd was overseeing the execution of the two rebels, there was an enormous bang and a flash of light.


	20. Turn

Jayd blinked herself awake to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She was hooked up to machines and being tended to by droids.

She sat up, startled, to find a familiar face sitting next to her bedside. "General Organa?"

"Colonel Warlusk," the woman replied calmly.

"Where the hell am I? What is this?" Jayd struggled, pulling on wires and tubes.

"Wiggling and flailing around isn't helping either of us, Jayd," Organa sighed, "There are many in my ranks who want to interrogate you. But I have a feeling that won't be necessary."

Jayd sighed and leaned back. "What do you want to know?"

"Well first of all, I'd like to know when you've had time in the last week to conceive a child with all the fighting going on," Leia said with a wry smile.

"What?" Jayd asked, her jaw dropping.

"Our droids picked it up," Organa explained, "Considering it's in such an early stage, it couldn't have happened very long ago."

"I...know when it happened," Jayd said, suddenly feeling very awkward, "It, er, belongs to your son."

"I thought so," the general said calmly.

Jayd looked at her, puzzled.

"He's been in love with you since the day he met you, Jayd," Leia said, "It was only a matter of time. Han and I both felt that."

"General Organa, I'm sorry," Jayd said suddenly, "for everything. I can't imagine what you must think of me."

"I haven't spent enough time with you to say," Leia said, "You seem confused. Like you don't know which way to turn. But I hope you turn the right way."

"Hell," Jayd said, running her fingers through her hair, "Me too."


	21. Captured

"Interrogate her! Make her give us the enemy's plan," Poe said, "I'll torture her myself if I have to."

"We won't be torturing anyone, captain," General Organa said impatiently, "She's pregnant."

Poe rolled his eyes. "She's lying to save her own skin."

The general stopped and whirled to face him. "You think I don't know what I'm doing?"

Poe stammered, "No, but--"

"Go ahead, you be the general then," Leia rolled her eyes, "Be my guest."

The young pilot sighed. "I'm sorry, General."

"She'll be living and working right alongside you for as long as that baby is growing in her belly. After that, we'll see."

Jayd, who stood silently close behind them, said nothing. She didn't want to enrage the rebels more than she already had.

General Organa motioned for the young woman to follow her. "Don't worry, he's a bit of a hot-head, but a sweet kid once you get to know him."

Jayd glanced over her shoulder at Poe, who glared at her as she walked away. "Er… I bet so. We've met before. He was a prisoner on my ship...for a short time."

Leia chuckled, "Really? He never mentioned it. I'm sure he didn't like that."

The two of them walked silently for a while before Jayd piped up, "What exactly will you be assigning me to do? Not that I have a preference or deserve one…"

"Right now, Jayd," Leia said, "I just want you to focus on your connection with my son. I know that you two are connected by the Force. I want you to get back in the habit of using it. It will take some work, but I think it will prove more useful than we can imagine now."

"It's been a long time since I've used the Force freely," Jayd said, "We may not have that much time."

"We have to try," Leia said, "The fate of the galaxy could rest on this."

The two of them looked at each other for a while before Leia patted Jayd's shoulder.

"No pressure."


End file.
